Meeting the Countess
by fozrulz
Summary: Hi all. I'm finally back to writing. I will be positng a few trail stories soon. But I just saw the episode, "The Countess" and thought - what if Ellie had met the Countess?


MEETING THE COUNTESS

I was imagining if Ellie had met the Countess. This isn't exactly how the episode went – but, I take my liberties.

Pa was waiting at the front door for Hoss and Joe to go pick up his dear friend Linda from the stage coach. She had traveled all the way from England and was going to be visiting him at the Ponderosa for a few weeks. He had wished that the whole family could go, but Ellie was in school and Adam was away on business.

"Come on boys, we're going to be late!" he shouted up the stairs.

"Coming, Pa," he heard as the two boys rushed down the stairs knocking into each other.

"Watch where you're going, little brother," Hoss admonished Little Joe.

"Well, if you weren't such a big ox, …..," Joe started.

"Joseph, don't even finish that sentence. Let's go," said Pa shaking his head.

"Yes sir," Joe mumbled.

Pa stepped into the buckboard and the boys mounted their horses and headed for Virginia City. Pa was reminiscing about New Orleans, Linda, and Marie. Hoss had been trying to get his attention for a couple of miles.

"Pa, Pa?" Hoss asked trying to get Pa's attention. He finally squeezed his arm. "Pa?"

Pa looked at his son questioningly, "Yes, Hoss? What is it, son?"

Well sir, I've been trying to talk to you for 20 minutes and you was just looking off into the distance. Good thing them horses know the way to Virginia City."

Pa's eyebrows went up. Had he really been that inattentive? "Oh, sorry son, I was just remembering about how I met Linda."

"Yeah Pa, that's what I was going to ask ya, what's the story with this here Countess anyway?" asked Hoss.

"Oh, son, she wasn't always a Countess," smiled Pa.

Hoss looked at him a little confused. "I ain't following you Pa."

"Do you not remember her, Hoss?" Pa asked.

"No, sir," said Hoss shaking his head.

"I sure as heck don't remember her," piped Joe.

Pa turned around to look at his youngest son, "You weren't even born yet. Hoss was just a little thing. It's a long story, boys."

"Well, we ain't got nothing else to do on the way in, won't you at least tell us some of it?" asked Hoss.

Pa smiled, "Ok…

It was the fall of 1838 and Ben Cartwright had arrived in New Orleans with his two sons, Adam and Hoss. Adam was ten and Hoss was four, a single father with two sons, a daunting task to be sure.

Ben looked around New Orleans and thought to himself, it's a fresh start, a new beginning. He had lost Adam's mother in child birth and Hoss' mother to the Indians on the way west. He wished for female companionship, a mother to his boys, but he was gun shy. He didn't want to ever have to go through that heart ache and misery again of losing a wife, the mother of his children and the love of his life. The little family stepped off the stage.

"Pa, what are we doing now?" asked Adam as he grabbed his little brother's hand.

Hoss squirmed away from Adam, and pulled on his father's pants leg, "Pa, I'm hungry," whined Hoss.

Adam was about to grab him by the shirt, but Ben stopped him.

Ben looked down into the face of his baby, he leaned down and scooped him up into his arms and gave him a hug, "I guess we need to find some lunch and then we will look for a place to stay."

Ben grabbed Adam's hand and walked toward a café he saw. Café New Orleans. Well, that's original he thought. He entered the café with the boys and got them settled in a table. He handed a menu to Adam.

"Heh, how come I don't got one?" asked Hoss.

"Got what?" asked Ben.

"That," he said, pointing to Adam's menu.

"Hoss, that's a menu. It says what kind of food the café has. You aren't old enough to read it, yet." Pa said wearily.

"It ain't fair," pouted Hoss.

"I'll tell you what's on it Hoss and then you can pick what you want," Adam intervened. He could tell that Pa was tired and in no mood for a sassy little boy.

"It ain't fair," whined Hoss as he kicked the table. Adam rolled his eyes and snuck a look at his Pa. Pa was not looking very happy.

Ben leaned over to Hoss, placed his hand on that little leg that kicked the table and whispered, "Eric Cartwright, if you don't behave right this minute, I going to take you out of here and give you a spanking. Do you want a spanking?"

Hoss' eyes grew huge. The fear in those big blue eyes almost made Ben laugh. He had only spanked Hoss once in his whole little life. "Well?" asked Ben.

"No Pa, I don't want no spanking," Hoss said vehemently shaking his head.

"Ok then," Ben smiled, "What do you want for lunch?"

Hoss looked down, he was confused because he didn't know what the café had for lunch. He was tired and hungry and almost got a spanking, he was overwhelmed, he started to cry softly. Ben looked at him surprised. He lifted Hoss into his lap. "What's the matter, son?" asked Ben softly.

"I don't know, Pa," sniffled Hoss.

"You don't know what, baby?" asked Pa perplexed.

Hoss just shook his head.

"Pa?" asked Adam.

Pa turned a questioning look on Adam, "Yes?"

"He doesn't know what he wants for lunch because we haven't read him the menu." Adam volunteered.

Ben nodded his head with understanding, "Oh. " He turned Hoss' little faced toward him, "Is that it, you don't know what you want?"

Hoss nodded.

Ben smiled a sigh of relief. Well, that was easy he thought. "Well, Adam, why don't you tell your little brother what's on the menu."

Adam rattled off the menu and Hoss eagerly said that he wanted fried chicken. Ben chuckled. Fried chicken was Hoss' favorite meal. Ben placed Hoss back in his chair and gave Adam a big thank you. "Thank you, Adam. You are such a good big brother. I surely couldn't do this without you."

"Aw, Pa," Adam blushed.

Ben ordered lunch for them all. He started talking to the boys about his plans. Well, he mostly was talking to Adam, but Hoss was listening as he dug into his meal. Not only was Hoss listening, but the lady at the table next to his was also listening quite intently.

"So boys," Ben started. "I think we should find a place to stay, close to a school for Adam, I'll have to find someone to watch Hoss and I will find a job."

Adam nodded knowingly. He secretly couldn't wait to be in school. He loved is little brother like no other, but he needed time to himself and with other boys his age. "Pa, can I really go to school?" asked Adam hopefully.

"Yes, it's high time that we stay put for a while. You need to have consistent schooling," said Ben.

"I'm going wif Adam," stated Hoss.

"You can't go to school until you're six," said Adam smugly.

Hoss started screwing up his face, the admonishment by his father that he needed to behave forgotten. "Can to," he nearly shouted.

Ben rolled his eyes. He was really in no mood for this nonsense. "Boys, that's enough, we will discuss it later. I think we need to find a rooming house or a place for rent." Ben said laying down the law with what Adam called the God voice. The voice you did not disobey. The voice that told you that Pa had come to the end of his patience.

"Pa, do we have enough money for that?" asked Adam. He always worried that Pa would run out of money for some reason. Pa had taken some pretty awful jobs when money was running low.

"Don't worry son, I think we have enough saved for a while and when I get a job, we should be in good shape," reassured Ben.

"Pa?" asked Adam.

"Yes, son?" Ben asked looking deep into the eyes of his son, who thought too much and worried too much for someone so young.

"What about our dream of being out west and having a ranch? Why did we come here?" asked Adam.

Ben sat back in his chair and regarded is eldest. That child was a thinker and he never forgot anything. "I think I would like to save more money so that we can have a bigger stake. It will be a hard life and I would like you boys to be older and stronger to be able to help. Quite frankly son, I need a break from moving around. I want to be in the same place for a time. We aren't putting roots down here, just temporary ones. We will still have our dream of a ranch."

"I'm strong now, Pa", said Hoss.

Ben chuckled, "Yes you are my little man." Hoss was big for his age. He was the size of a 6 or 7 year old, he just grew and grew. Ben just knew he would be a big man when he grew up. Just then, his little man let out a big yawn. Ben grinned. It was time to put his "little man" down for a nap. Ben pulled Hoss into his lap. Hoss snuggled into his father's big chest, sighed and promptly fell asleep.

Adam smiled at the site of his brother and his father. That Hoss was so darn cute. Adam moved to stand up.

"Hang on, son" Ben admonished. "We need to pay the bill. Maybe we can ask the waitress about a place to stay."

Just then, the lady at the table next to theirs spoke up. "Sir, I'm sorry that I overheard that you and the children are looking for a place to stay?"

Ben looked startled. "Why, yes ma'am. We are new in town and we need rooms in a boarding house or maybe a small home or flat to rent."

"It just so happens that I know of a place to rent. It's in the middle of town above the mercantile store. It's just a few blocks from the school. Would you like me to introduce you to the mercantile owner, his name is Caleb Dows. He and his wife, Debra own the mercantile," said the woman.

Ben held out his hand, "Ben Cartwright and these are my sons Adam and Hoss. I would be most grateful for the introduction."

"Linda Montgomery," she said extending her hand.

"And that's how I met Linda, boys," said Pa.

"Aw Pa, that ain't enough of the story, what happened next?" asked Hoss.

Pa checked his pocket watch as they pulled up to the stage coach depot. "It will have to wait for a different time boys, the stage will arrive shortly, " Pa said as he jumped down from the carriage.

The boys scowled. Pa laughed, sometimes they still acted like little boys. Hoss was 26 and Joe was 20, but he guessed they would always be his little boys. As the boys grumbled about not hearing the rest of the story, the stage coach came galloping into town. The stage coach stopped and the passengers started to disembark from the stage. All of the sudden, the most regal and beautiful woman in a crimson red dress disembarked from the stage. Pa breathed, "There she is."

She stepped down as Pa approached the coach. "Linda, Linda, it is so good to see you," he said as he held out his hand to help her down. These are my two youngest sons, Hoss and Joseph. Boys, this is Lady Chadwick."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," the boys said at once.

"Oh Ben," she smiled, "You haven't changed a bit." She looked at Hoss and Joe, "Someone is missing, what about your oldest son? I believe his name is Adam."

"My goodness Linda, you have a remarkable memory. Adam will be back tomorrow, he is in San Francisco on business." Pa said smiling warmly.

"Oh, that will be lovely," the Countess said.

Pa turned to Joe. He looked at his watch. "Joseph, would you please go pick up Ellie from school. She should be getting out soon."

"Sure, Pa," Joe agreed as he turned Cochise toward the school. "See ya at home." Then he turned to the Countess, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

Pa turned to Linda. "Why don't we head for the Ponderosa. I'm sure you are tired from your journey."

Linda turned toward a man. "Montague, fetch my belongings."

"Yes, my lady," said Montague bowing.

The Countess turned toward Pa, "Ben, who is Ellie?"

Ben looked surprised. Linda had remembered Adam. Then he realized that Ellie had been born after Linda married the Count and had moved to England. In fact, she wouldn't have known Joseph either, for she had left prior to his marriage to Marie. "She is my youngest, Eleanor."

"Oh, how wonderful Ben, you have three fine sons and a daughter." Linda smiled wrapping her arm around his.

Hoss watched the exchange. That gesture the Countess made seemed to be too familiar, like maybe she had been more than just a friend. She smiled a smile that made his skin crawl. He wasn't sure what was going on. He just couldn't remember her or the relationship she had with Pa. He made a mental note to ask Adam, maybe Adam remembered.

The Countess pulled Hoss out of his musings, "Hoss?"

Hoss looked at her, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Would you help Montague with that box? I brought that all the way from England as a gift for your father," she smiled sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am," said Hoss as he helped load the crate into the buckboard.

As the group headed for the Ponderosa, Joe headed over to the school to pick up Ellie. Joe waved at Ellie as she exited the school house. She was with her best friend, Mary Beth.

"Heh Joe," she greeted.

"Heh, Sissy. You ready to go?" asked Joe.

"Ready to go? Why are you here? I am supposed to go over to Mary Beth's house to work on that project for history," she looked at Joe questioningly. Ms. Jones had assigned a project on the last 100 years. You could pick any topic that showed the trends in something over the last 100 years. Mary Beth and Ellie had chosen fashion in the last 100 years. Mary Beth's mama had promised to help make doll size dresses of the fashions.

Joe shook his head. "I don't think Pa remembered you were supposed to do that. That Countess from England came on the stage today and Pa sent me here to fetch you."

Ellie scowled. "I need to work on that project, it's due next week. We already cut out the dress patterns. Miss Liza is going to show us how to put them together. I don't need to meet a dumb old countess anyway."

Joe sighed. "Ellie, Pa said to come and get you and that's what I'm doing. He just forgot. You need to come home with me."

Ellie was getting her dander up. "Joe Cartwright, you can't tell me what to do! Besides, if I go home with you, Mary Beth will have to ride home alone. I'm going with Mary Beth, tell Papa I'll be home by supper time like he already gave me permission to do."

Joe heaved a big sigh. "Come on Ellie, Pa's gonna be mad."

"No he won't. I already have permission." Ellie stated flatly.

"Oh and who is gonna bring you home?" asked Joe rolling his eyes.

"Gosh Joe, this was already arranged. Andrew, Michael, Matt or Mark said they would bring me home." Ellie said crossing her arms over her chest.

Joe sat there on Cochise contemplating his options. He didn't figure he would really get in any trouble. "Suit yourself," he said, "but don't come running to me when you get in trouble."

Ellie rolled her eyes again, "I keep telling you Joe, I have permission, I'm not going to get in trouble. Come on Mary Beth," said Ellie as she started walking toward the stable to get her pony. Mary Beth looked at Joe and shrugged her shoulders. Sometimes her friend could be obstinate.

Joe took off for home. He really didn't want to tell Pa that Ellie wouldn't come with him. But he figured, it's her hide, not his for once. Joe arrived at the Ponderosa to find Pa and Hoss sitting in the great room and the Countess and her man, Montague were nowhere to be found.

"Heh, Pa," greeted Joe. "Where's the Countess?"

"She's resting and settling in." Pa eyed Joe dubiously. "Where's your sister?"

Joe paled a bit, anticipating a storm. "Uh, she said she wasn't coming."

"WHAT?" roared Pa.

"Pa, she said you gave her permission to go over to Mary Beth's, so Ms. Liza could help them with some history project about sewing dresses." Joe rushed out.

"Slow down and speak up boy," Pa said, his eyes simmering.

"Pa, Ellie said you gave her permission to go to Mary Beth's after school today." Joe said hesitantly.

"I most certainly…" Pa was going to say "did not". But thinking back, he did remember that she asked permission, he just didn't remember it was today. Pa sighed. "You know what son, I think I did. I just didn't remember it was today."

Just then, to Joe's great relief, the Countess appeared at the top of the stairs. "What on earth is the shouting about Benjamin?"

"Oh, I apologize, Linda. I forgot that I gave Ellie permission to go to a friend's house to work on a history project."

"Oh, well Ben dear, she'll be home soon?" the Countess practically cooed.

"Yes, Linda, she'll be home before supper." Ben relented trying to maintain his composure.

"Well then, no harm done. Ben, I would love for you to open the gift I brought you from England."

Pa raised his eyebrows, "Oh Linda, you didn't have to bring me a gift. I am so happy to have you here, while you visit Nevada."

"But I so wanted to bring this. Boys, will you help Montague open the crate. I made it myself."

The boys moved to help Montague open the crate. The crate was opened and there stood an enormous painting of Linda and Pa. Joe and Hoss just stared. It almost looked like a painting of a married couple. Pa just stared, it was a painting of their engagement photo.

"Do you like it?" asked the Countess. "I painted it from memory."

Pa cleared his throat, "It's beautiful. You did this, yourself. I didn't know that you painted."

"I just dabble. It seems that I had much time on my hands as a Countess and I developed a passion for the arts."

Neither Hoss nor Joe liked the painting. It made them uncomfortable. The painting seemed to show an intimacy that neither one liked. Hoss collared Joe, "If you'll excuse us Pa and ma'am, we haven't finished our chores, yet. Come on Joe."

Joe started to protest that he had finished all his chores this morning like Pa had told him. He took one look at Hoss and one look at Pa and decided that a few extra chores would get him out this tense situation. He didn't even know why it felt so tense, but he could feel it. "Um, yeah Hoss, I'm coming."

Pa just looked dumbfounded, he forgot that the boys had already finished their chores before going to town.

As Joe was finishing up the barn chores, Ellie arrived with Michael, Joe's best friend. "Heh Michael, heh Ellie" greeted Joe.

Before Michael could even open his mouth, Ellie piped up. "Was Papa mad?"

Joe shook his head, "No, lucky you. He said he remembered. He had just forgotten it was today."

"Told ya," she said smugly as she turned toward the house.

"Ellie, get back here and clean up Mariah before you go in." Joe said exasperated. Pa wasn't mad now, but he would be if Ellie didn't take care of her horse.

Ellie just gave Joe the evil eye as she turned toward the barn, leading Mariah muttering under her breath, "Bossy."

Michael whistled. "Heh Joe, that sister of yours is a trial."

"Yeah," grinned Joe, "she can be."

Ellie finished cleaning up Mariah and grabbed her saddle bags. She couldn't wait to show Papa and Adam how much progress she had made on her project. She completely forgot about the Countess. As she hurried toward the house, Joe grabbed her arm.

"Heh Sissy, don't go barreling in there, we have company." Joe warned her.

Ellie stared at him, "What company?"

"The Countess, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. What's she like?" asked Ellie.

Joe kind of shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain the Countess to her. "She's kind of different. She talks kind of uppity. She calls Pa, Benjamin. It's strange."

"Lots of people call Papa, Benjamin, what's so strange about it?" asked Ellie.

"I don't know, it just is," said Joe.

"Joe, do you like her? You don't seem to," Ellie asked concern building in her voice.

"Not exactly," Joe waivered.

"What's that mean?" Ellie demanded.

"I just don't know what to think. Something about her just doesn't sit right," Joe said shrugging his shoulders once again.

Ellie rolled her eyes. She turned toward the house. She started to worry. Joe was usually right when he felt funny about someone. She already made up her mind that she wasn't going to like the Countess.

"Ellie, " Joe called.

"What?"

"Pa must have told me and Hoss to mind our manners about a hundred times, so whatever you do, mind your manners." Joe advised.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ellie said throwing her long hair back, "I always mind my manners."

Joe's mouth dropped open. "Sure you do," he said laughing.

"Ugh, Joe Cartwright, you know I do." Ellie huffed as she turned toward the house.

Joe shook his head. Pa was forever telling him to mind his manners, mind Pa and to watch his temper. Pa was always telling Ellie the same thing. As he was about to put up the pitch fork and close the barn, Hoss rode in. "Heh, little brother," Hoss greeted.

"Heh, Hoss," greeted Joe.

"What was you laughing about?" asked Hoss curiously.

Joe started laughing again, "I told Ellie to mind her manners when she meets the Countess and she told me, she always minds her manners."

Hoss laughed along with Joe. That'd be the day.

Ellie opened the door to the house to her Papa with his arms around the Countess or well, his arms were down by his sides, but her arms were around him. Ellie didn't like it one bit. Then, she saw the portrait of Papa and the Countess. She surely didn't like that picture. That picture made them look married. She coughed. "Hi Papa."

"Well, hi Eleanor. Come meet the Countess."

Ellie stood rooted to her spot. She did want to meet the Countess. She didn't like her, she didn't like the picture and she sure didn't like that woman's arms around her Papa. She started to say something and then remembered Joe's warning about good manners. She did a quick curtsey and said, "Very nice to meet you, ma'am."

The Countess quickly dropped her arms from around Ben to greet Ellie. "Nice to meet you, Ellie, right? You would rather me call you Ellie than Eleanor wouldn't you?" The Countess stared at Ellie. She was such a beautiful child, long raven hair, beautiful green eyes, she would be any mother's pride and joy. Maybe even her pride and joy.

Ellie wasn't sure what to say. "Um, yes ma'am, whatever you prefer."

Pa looked at Ellie, something was off but he wasn't sure what is was. "Ellie, everything ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes sir, um, I, uh I just have some homework to do. May I be excused?" she asked looking toward the stairs.

"Don't you want to show me your project?" Pa asked.

"Well yes, but I wanted to wait for Adam, so I could show you together." Ellie said, twirling her hair around her finger. A sure sign something was amiss.

"Ellie, dear what kind of project do you have. I am quite good in history, maybe I could help?" offered the Countess.

"Oh, no ma'am. I'm nearly done. My friend and I are doing a project on dress fashions over the last 100 years and how they have changed."

"I would love to help. I have a great deal of knowledge regarding fashion. I have been living in England these last 20 years," she said as she smoothed her dress out.

"Really ma'am, it's fine. Papa, may I be excused?" Ellie asked again.

Pa nodded his assent, as Ellie rushed toward the stairs. She really didn't like that woman. She didn't even know why. She sorely wished Adam was home.

The Countess watched the fleeting form of Ellie run up the stairs. Such a strange child she thought. She turned to Pa, "Ben, I really could help her you know."

"Linda, you know how children are. Ellie is 15, she thinks she doesn't need help on anything. But I am grateful for the offer."

The Countess nodded her head. She had never had any children. She was too selfish, self-absorbed, playing the grand lady. But now her husband was dead, leaving her a wealthy widow. She wished that she had children. Not with the Count, but with Ben. Just think, Eleanor and Joseph could be hers. They would be hers. She was pondering her scheme of getting Ben to ask her hand in marriage once again. Had it really been 22 years ago, when he asked and she declined. She wanted a life of luxury, not one of a ranch wife at the time. But now, all these years later, she could be the grand lady of the ranch, all the hard work out of the way.

Ellie was in her room doing her homework, she hated math. Why did teachers think you needed Algebra? It was the bane of her existence. She was cursing under her breath, when she heard a knock at the door. Ellie gulped, she hoped it wasn't Papa. She'd get in a world of trouble for swearing. "Come in," she said hesitantly. If she'd thought about it, no one in her family knocked and waited, they just came in. She learned to lock her door, when she was dressing just avoid someone walking in on her. She looked up to see the Countess. Ellie frowned, she was hoping Adam had returned.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Ellie, we are having dinner in 30 minutes. Your father asked that I tell you, so you can get dressed for dinner."

Ellie looked perplexed, "Dressed? I am dressed." Ellie said looking down at her dress. She was wearing her favorite day dress. It was dark blue with white cuffs and a white collar. Besides they didn't get fancy for dinner. Usually Papa didn't even mind if she had pants on, if she had come in from finishing her chores.

"Tonight my dear, we dine as we dined in England. We always dress for dinner in England. Your father indulges me in this," said the Countess, her eyes narrowing.

Ellie stood up from her chair. "Ok."

The Countess regarded the child. "Do you need any help, with your hair or dressing?"

"No, I've been dressing myself for years." Ellie said hotly.

"As you wish," said the Countess exiting the room.

As soon as the Countess closed the door, she started to change and put on one of her fancy dresses. Then she heard a knock and the door opened. It was Hoss standing at the door leaning against the door frame, he was wearing a string tie. "Heh, Hoss." Ellie greeted.

"Heh, princess. You better watch that tone with the Countess. Pa ain't gonna be happy with that disrespect." Hoss warned wagging a finger at her.

"But Hoss, she is so annoying. Now we have to dress for dinner? Are we going to have to every night she is here? How long is she staying, anyway? Besides, I don't need her help. Jeez!" Ellie fumed.

Hoss laughed. "Well you still need help buttoning up your dress."

"So, what if I do! I don't want the likes of her helping me." Ellie sassed.

"Oh girl, you getting sassy now. You better stop before Pa hears ya."

"Fine!" stormed Ellie. "But I still don't want her help. Heh Hoss, can you button me up?"

Hoss chuckled as she turned around so Hoss could button her up. "Ellie, honey, why don't you like her?"

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. Hoss grabbed her hand, "Well keep it to yourself and mind your manners before you get yourself in a heap of trouble."

Ellie was just fuming, but she didn't trust her own mouth. She swallowed the retort on her tongue and just allowed Hoss to escort her to dinner. As she descended the stair case, she saw that Adam had come home. "Adam!" she shouted and ran into his arms. "I missed you!" she whispered in his ear.

"How's my princess?" Adam asked picking her up a swinging her around.

"Good," she said. "I got a A on my history test, an A on my essay, I'm almost done with my history project and…."

Pa stopped her, "Eleanor, you have plenty of time to discuss this with Adam after dinner. We have guests."

"Yes, sir, sorry" Ellie said as she slid out of Adam's embrace.

Adam just grinned at his sister. He whispered, "I'll come read to you tonight and we can talk about it, ok?" He then offered her his arm and said, "May I escort the princess of the Ponderosa to her throne?"

Ellie giggled, "Thank you kind sir."

The Countess watched the exchange. Princess indeed, well that little princess was no match for a Countess.

Dinner was a rambunctious affair for everyone but Adam and Ellie. Ellie was brooding about the Countess, she didn't like her. Adam didn't trust her. He remembered back in New Orleans that when Pa asked her to marry and she declined, he had never been so relieved in his life. He dearly loved Hoss' mother and later he learned to really love Marie, but this woman was a whole other story. Finally, dinner was finished. Pa pushed back his chair, he noticed that Ellie had been quiet during dinner. She was normally such a chatterbox, between her and Joe, usually no one else got to say much.

"Ellie, didn't you want to show me and Adam your project?" Pa asked.

Ellie looked at her father, she really wanted to, but didn't want interference from the Countess. "Um, yes Papa, I really think Mary Beth and I did a good job."

"Why don't you go get it and show us? Pa suggested.

"Ok," Ellie said getting out of her chair. She went upstairs to her room and pulled out the doll clothes that Miss Liza had helped them make. Ellie had 5 outfits and Mary Beth had the other half. She brought them down to the great room. She walked over to Pa's chair and laid the outfits on the table.

"See Papa. We chose fashion over the last 100 years. So Mary Beth and I decided that we would make an outfit that represents fashion at the 10 year mark. You know, 1760, 1770 and so on. Then we made outfits to show the fashion, well Miss Liza helped us make them. These are the outfits I am working on and Mary Beth has the other ones." Ellie showed him proudly.

"Ellie, that looks….." Pa started.

"Where did you get your designs from?" broke-in the Countess.

Ellie turned to look at her, "Oh, Adam lent me a book with famous paintings. Mary Beth and I picked out the designs from the paintings."

"I could help you make those dresses much more grand," purred the Countess.

Ellie looked at Pa or Adam for help. She didn't want to be rude, but she and Mary Beth were very happy with their choices and Miss Liza had already helped them with the designs. A little doubt crept into Ellie's mind, she hoped the outfits looked good enough to get an A on the project.

"Ellie," prompted the Countess, "don't you want my help?"

She hoped she wasn't going to get in trouble for what she was about to say. She was starting to lose her temper. She took a deep breath, "No ma'am, no thank you. I don't need your help." Ellie turned around grabbed her project off the table and fled upstairs.

Pa stared after her, "Eleanor!"

"Oh, Ben, she'll get used to me. Don't worry," laughed the Countess.

Pa didn't really catch the drift, but Adam sure did.

"Uh, Pa, let me go check on Ellie. I promised her I would read to her, so I'll just go up now and see that she gets in bed on time." Adam offered.

The Countess looked shocked, "My goodness Adam, you still read to her. She's a young lady, not a child."

Annoyed Adam looked at her, "Well, I have been reading to all three of them since they were born. Ellie and I still read to each other, but now I can actually discuss the books with her. I quite enjoy it. Plus it gives me time with just Ellie." With that statement, Adam excused himself and went upstairs to Ellie's room.

Adam knocked on Ellie's door. "Heh Princess." He said.

"Oh, come in Adam. Is Papa mad? I didn't mean to be rude. I just don't want her help. We worked really hard on these dresses. Miss Liza helped us. I still have a little work to do on them. She made me feel like they aren't good enough." Ellie said with her eyes smoldering.

Adam stood just inside the door with his arms folded. "Well, the way you said it was very rude. I don't think Pa was very happy, but the Countess just brushed it off. So, I'm not sure he's really that mad."

"Gee, I hope not. I don't want to get punished." Ellie said looking up at Adam.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Adam. "What were we reading?"

"_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_." Ellie said as she handed him the book.

Adam read until it was time for Ellie to go to bed. He closed the book and kissed her goodnight, "Goodnight princess."

"Night, Adam. Thanks for reading to me." She said giving him a hug. "Heh, Adam?"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't get to tell you about school or ask you about the Countess." Ellie said.

"Well, it's bed time. You have school tomorrow. How about we save all that for tomorrow night?" Adam said shaking his head no.

"Pleeezzee Adam?" Ellie begged.

"NO!" said Adam with mock seriousness. "I love you little girl," he said as he shut the door.

"Dang it," swore Ellie.

"I heard that missy" Adam chuckled.

Ellie just scowled as she blew her lamp out and snuggled into bed.

The next morning, everyone was at breakfast except the Countess and her man, Montague. Ellie was relieved as she came down the stairs and noticed it was just Pa and the boys at breakfast.

"Morning," she said sliding into her chair.

She heard the returned greeting from around the table.

Pa looked at her, "Eleanor?"

Ellie looked at her Papa. Uh oh, "Eleanor", she was in trouble for sure. She just didn't know why. "Sir?", she asked Pa.

"You were disrespectful to the Countess last night. I expect you to apologize after school." Pa said shaking his fork at her.

"But, Papa…" Ellie started to say.

Pa cut her off. "No buts, young lady, the discussion is over!"

Ellie had learned when not to push her Papa. This seemed to be one of those times. "Yes, sir."

The family finished breakfast. "Joe, take Ellie to school," said Pa as he stood. He looked at Hoss and Adam, "I need to talk to you two." Then he looked at Joe, "I need you to come straight home, son."

Sure Pa," said Joe. "Pa, is everything ok?"

"Sure son, I just need some help from you today."

Joe just nodded his head as he and Ellie headed for school. Joe was worried, Mr. Kelley, the mine foreman had dropped in right before breakfast and Pa seemed upset after Mr. Kelley left. As he and Ellie were leaving, he saw the lumber foreman ride up to the house. Seemed like an awful busy morning to him. Joe hadn't said two words all the way in to town. Ellie was a little worried. It was unusual for her and Joe not to chatter the entire way to school.

"Joe?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" asked Ellie worriedly.

"Not sure." Joe said vaguely.

"What'd you mean you're not sure?" Ellie asked rolling her eyes at his vagueness.

"Don't know. Pa seemed put out this morning, Mr. Casey came in this morning. I wonder if there is some trouble at the mines."

Just about then Joe and Ellie arrived at school. Once he saw her safely into the school yard, he yelled, "See after school Ellie," and he took off for home.

Ellie walked into the school, now worried about if there was some type of trouble in the mines. She momentarily forgot how frustrated she was at having to apologize to that stupid Countess when she got home from school.

As Joe and Ellie took off for school, Pa gathered Adam and Hoss close. There was a knock on the door. Pa let in his lumber foreman, Sam. "Hi Sam, what can I do for you?" asked Pa. Sam pretty much was a straight shooter, he wasn't given to pussy footing and molly coddling, but this was nothing like he'd ever had to say before. "I'm just gonna come out and say it, Mr. Cartwright." Sam said.

Pa looked at him questiongly, "Well, out with it Sam, what is it?" demanded Pa.

"Well, sir, the men won't take no Ponderosa script, they want cash, they want it now and they ain't gonna cut any timber, unless some of it gets paid up front." Sam said taking a deep breath.

Pa looked puzzled, "and why is that?"

"There is some yahoo named Runyen stirring up trouble saying you ain't got no money and you won't be able to pay them when the drive is over cuz that money is going to pay off some big loan you got." Sam explained.

Pa shook his head. First the miners wanted to be paid in cash every day and now the men at the lumber camp. He couldn't understand what in the world was causing all of this. "Thank you, Sam."

As Sam left, Pa turned to Hoss, "Son, please see if you can go talk some sense into the men." Adam and Hoss raised their eyebrows. Something else was going on.

"Pa, is there something else?" asked Adam.

"Yes," Pa paused as he was mulling over the whole situation in his head. "The miners said the same thing, but they want to get paid daily or they will walk off the job."

Both Adam and Hoss looked shocked. "What do you want us to do?" They asked simultaneously. Just then Joe walked in. "Pa, you needed me for something?" asked Joe.

"Yes son," he nodded. "There is trouble at the mines, the miners want to be paid in cash at the end of every day or they will walk and the same thing is going on up at the lumber camp. There is some man at the lumber camp, calls himself Runyen, saying that we don't have enough money to make payroll. I want you to go to the mines and back up Kelley, when he tells them it will be payroll as usual. Hoss you go check out the situation at the lumber camp. Adam you and I are going to town, I'm going to the bank and you will go see Roy Coffee and see if he knows anything about this Runyen fellow."

The boys nodded and headed to saddle up the horses. Ben looked up to see the Countess standing at the head of the stairs. "Good morning, Ben," she smiled as she descended the staircase.

"Linda, good morning. I'm sorry, but I have business to attend to in town. I'll be back later." Pa said as he buckled his gun belt.

"Anything wrong, dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing, we can't handle." He replied as he headed out the door.

The Countess smiled. Her plan was beginning to take hold. She would squeeze his finances just enough that he would borrow money from her and of course she would be happy to share her money with her husband.

As the boys headed out to saddle the horses, Joe turned to Adam. "Adam?" asked Joe.

"Yeah?" Adam replied.

"Are we really broke?" Joe asked worriedly.

"No buddy, everything will be fine. We are short on cash now, that's why we need that timber cut. You know Pa doesn't like taking loans. We try and do everything with cash. We knew we would be over extended for a week or two. Once we get that timber order filled, we'll be fine. If the men were getting paid like normal, there wouldn't be a problem."

"What if we have to pay now?" persisted Joe.

Adam sighed, "Then Pa will have to ask the bank for a loan. In fact Pa is going to do that today just in case. Don't worry, we can handle it." Adam assured Joe.

Pa came out of the house. He looked at his boys. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, we may be tight for a month or so. Come on Adam."

Pa and Adam took off for town. Joe took off for the mines and Hoss took off for the lumber camp. Pa and Adam passed some surveyors on the way into town. Pa and Adam road over to the men, "What are you doing, you're on Ponderosa land?" Pa asked.

"Uh, sorry Mr. Cartwright," said one of the men, "we are surveying that land next to the Ponderosa, we are just making sure we have your property line straight. Someone is buying that property next to the Ponderosa."

"Really, after all this time? I knew I should have already bought that land. Who?"

The man took off his hat and scratched his head, "Don't know Mr. Cartwright. I was just told to come out here and do a survey." The man responded.

"Thank you," said Pa. Pa turned to Adam. "I wonder who bought that land?" Pa asked curiously. "Well, no matter, we have bigger problems right now."

Pa and Adam arrived in town. Adam headed over to the sheriff's office to check out the trouble maker and Pa headed for the bank. Adam didn't really find out anything from Roy, so he headed over to the bank to meet his father. As Adam walked into the bank, he could hear Pa.

"This makes no sense. Why won't you give me a loan. I've banked with you for years?" Pa asked exasperated.

"Ben, it's not that I won't give you a loan," said Mr. Masterson, "It's that I can't. I don't have the cash on hand. The majority of our cash was cleared out today and we will be getting more cash once we turn in the draft I received today. It'll just be a week or two before the money comes in."

"I don't have a couple of weeks," grumbled Pa.

"I'll tell you what, I'll bring this to the board and see what we can do. I can let you know day after tomorrow," offered Mr. Masterson.

Pa shook his head, "I guess that will have to do. Thank you."

Pa looked up as he was leaving to see Adam standing there. "I heard, Pa." said Adam.

"Did you find out anything about this Runyen fellow?" Pa asked Adam.

"No," said Adam shaking his head.

"Well, let's head home, there is nothing we can do right now." Pa said mounting his horse.

"Pa, if you don't mind, I'll just hang around. I hate to go home and then have to ride all the way back in to pick up Ellie."

"Oh, yes, that makes sense, Adam. I'll see you at home." Pa said as he took off.

As Adam watched Pa head for home, the wheels started turning in his head. Who bought that land? Why was all this happening? It seemed odd that this mess didn't start until the Countess arrived. He sure didn't care for her. He couldn't remember why, he just remembered the relief he had when she and Pa didn't get married.

As Adam pondered the situation, Ellie was not having a great day at school. She'd actually gotten a B on her dumb Algebra test. Papa would be happy. The morning went find, but things changed after lunch. She and Mary Beth were getting up from eating their lunch, when Priscilla Masterson stopped by. Ellie saw her approaching. "Come on Mary Beth, Miss Prissy is coming, I'm having a good day, I don't want to ruin it."

But it was too late, Pricilla was upon them before they had a chance to leave. "Oh, Eleanor….", Priscilla said, her voiced dripping with sweetness.

Ellie really hated being called Eleanor. Only her family called her that and it usually meant she was in some kind of trouble.

She heaved a sigh, "What do you want, Cilla?"

"Priscilla," she said throwing her long hair back.

Ellie rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever….."

"I guess you will be bringing butter and sugar sandwiches for lunch like the other disadvantaged children." Priscilla said smugly.

Ellie looked at her, "What? What are you talking about?" Ellie walked over to Priscilla and looked her right in the face.

"Well, hear tell that your father is out of money and my father won't even think about giving him a loan." Priscilla said haughtily. "I heard my father tell my mother when I went home for lunch."

Ellie's dander was up. She couldn't believe her ears. Papa did not take loans, he did everything on cash. This made no sense. "Liar!" she said evenly.

"Oh it's true, it's all over town. No one even wants to work for your father because he can't afford to pay them." Priscilla said with a huge condescending smile on her face.

"Liar!" Ellie said a little louder, "Take it back!"

"No," said Priscilla, "It's true!"

Ellie didn't know what got into her. Mary Beth was whispering in her ear to come on into school and leave it alone before she got into trouble. Ellie wasn't listening to the wise advice of her friend. She shoved Priscilla. Priscilla fell back.

"Oh look at my dress, I'm filthy!" she exclaimed.

"A lot more than your dress is filthy," claimed Ellie. She shoved her again. She raised her hand back to slap Priscilla, when she felt her arm being grabbed. It was Miss Jones, the school teacher. Ellie immediately calmed down. She was in sooo much trouble. She hadn't been in trouble in school for such a long time. Here she was fighting. Papa was going to be furious, even maybe, furious enough for a tanning.

"Eleanor Cartwright, that will be enough!" Miss Jones exclaimed. "What is going on here?"

"Priscilla was telling lies about my father and I lost my temper." Ellie stated flatly.

"You will stay after school and write 300 times, I will not fight in school," commanded Miss Jones. Then Miss Jones turned to Priscilla, 'Go home and get cleaned up."

"Yes ma'am," said Priscilla smirking at Ellie. It had been worth the whole ordeal just to see Ellie get in trouble.

Ms. Jones took Ellie by the elbow, "And before you leave young lady, I'll be sending a note home to your father."

Ellie just nodded miserably, "Yes, ma'am".

Much to Ellie's relief, the school clock finally showed 3:00. She got up to leave, only for Miss Jones to remind her that she had lines to write. "Eleanor, please remain seated," reprimanded Miss Jones.

Ellie just looked at her teacher. "Yes ma'am." Ellie was wondering who would be picking her up. She was hoping it was Joe. She sure hoped it wasn't Papa or Adam. They would be furious she was in trouble. She wanted to delay the lecture and punishment she was bound to get as long as possible. Her day went from bad to worse when Adam walked into the school house. Ellie didn't eve n hear Adam come in. She was busy focusing on her lines. Adam walked down the aisle on Ellie's bad side. She didn't hear him.

Adam stood over Ellie. He touched her shoulder. She jumped a mile, you could have peeled her off the ceiling. She looked up into the very unhappy face of her oldest brother. "Eleanor Grace, what is going on?" Adam asked angrily.

"Oh, Adam," interrupted Miss Jones, "Eleanor was fighting, again."

"Again?" asked Adam, eyebrows furrowing.

"Oh, I know it's been quite a while, but Eleanor has gotten chastised for fighting in the past." Miss Jones said smiling at Adam.

Adam nodded, "Yes she has." He gave his sister a long hard stare.

Ellie just swallowed hard. He looked really mad and he sounded just like Papa, down right scary.

"Um, Adam," Ellie started.

Adam leveled a glare at his sister, "I don't want to hear another word from you right now, get your things together to go home."

"Yes, Adam," Ellie whispered.

"But Adam, I assigned her 300 lines and she hasn't finished them," Miss Jones said startled.

"Miss Jones, I have some issues I need to deal with back at the Ponderosa. If I promise to make Ellie write those lines at home and bring them to you, will that suffice?"

Miss Jones nodded her head in agreement.

Adam looked at Ellie, "Go to the stable and get Mariah. I will meet you here. Do not dawdle!" Adam threatened.

Ellie quickly gathered her belongings and headed for the stable. Once she got Mariah saddled, she mounted and went to meet Adam. They rode out. Adam didn't say a word, a sure sign he was so angry, he was trying to calm himself down.

Finally about half way home, Ellie decided she try and tell Adam what happened, "Adam?" she asked softly.

Adam looked at her.

"Can I tell you what happened?" she asked.

"You can tell me what happened, but no matter what you say, fighting in the school yard is not acceptable. Pa's going to be angry and he has enough to deal with, without you acting up in school." Adam said leveling his gaze at her.

"So, it is true," she whispered.

"What's true?" he asked.

"What Priscilla Masterson said about us."

"Priscilla Masterson? Is that who you were fighting with? I thought you'd outgrown that by now?" Adam said exasperated.

Ellie didn't say anything right away. She was trying to remember exactly what ole' Miss Prissy had said. As Ellie pulled her thoughts together, Adam thought back to Pa's encounter with Mr. Masterson. He had a pretty good idea where this story was going to go. "Ellie, what did she say?" Adam prompted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Adam, I was just trying to remember exactly what she said. She said something about how we didn't have any money and her father wouldn't give Pa a loan, kinda like we're, I don't know, bad people…"

"And that's when you hit her?" asked Adam.

"Um, not exactly."

"Out with it Ellie!" Adam demanded. Jeez he sounded just like Papa.

"I called her a liar and told her to take it back. She wouldn't and I pushed her…:

"And?" asked Adam, suspecting there was a little more to the story.

"Miss Jones grabbed my arm, so I wouldn't slap her," finished Ellie.

Adam looked at her, "Ellie, you are old enough to know that isn't the right way to handle that situation."

"I know Adam, I lost my temper."

Adam had to look away, he almost laughed, he would have wanted to deck Priscilla as well. Ellie sounded just like Joe about losing her temper.

"Well, you're going to have to tell Pa." Adam reminded her.

"I know, I have a note Papa has to sign." She said morosely. "Adam? Is it true?" she asked fearfully.

"Is what true?" he responded.

"That we don't have any money and we are going to lose the Ponderosa?" she said exasperated.

"Yes and no," said Adam.

"What's that mean?"

"Ellie, the miners and the men at the lumber camp want to get paid in cash, every day. We are short of cash now because we are waiting to fill the lumber contract and get paid. If the men would just wait for the normal payroll, everything would be fine. Pa asked Mr. Masterson for a loan. It's not that he wouldn't give Pa a loan. He can't because the bank is short on cash." Adam explained.

"Adam, what's going to happen? Are we going to lose the Ponderosa?" Ellie asked nervously.

"No," said Adam firmly.

"Adam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why is the happening, it all seems so strange?

"I don't know Princess, but I aim to find out." Adam stated with conviction.

Adam and Ellie arrived home. The rest of the ride home was very quiet. Adam was contemplating this whole mess. When it started, how it started, who may of started it. Ellie was trying to process the whole thing and she was really worried that she was going to get a spanking for fighting. It had been a couple of years since she had really had more than a swat from Pa, she wasn't interested in changing that record. As they arrived, Adam grabbed Mariah's reigns. "You better go in and get it over with," advised Adam.

Ellie looked as she was about to face a firing squad. "I need to clean up Mariah," she pleaded trying to delay the inevitable.

Adam shook his head firmly, "Go on," he said pushing her toward the door, "I'll take care of Mariah."

Ellie started her death march toward the house. She opened the door to find that darn Countess hanging all over Papa. The only saving grace was that Papa didn't seem to be enjoying it very much. She would have actually thought it kind funny, it she hadn't been so worried about what she had to tell him.

"Oh good afternoon dear," giggled the Countess, "Your father and I were just discussing old times and how I might of married him and been YOUR and Joseph's mother."

Ellie about choked. That woman could have been her mother? The very idea was horrifying. She was getting very angry. She really hated this woman. Well, may as well be hung for a lamb as a sheep. "Well, lucky you're not because you couldn't have handled me or Joe!" Ellie retorted.

Pa looked horrified. "Eleanor Grace, that was uncalled for, apologize!" he demanded.

"NO!" Ellie shouted as she turned and fled up to her room.

Pa just stared after his daughter's fleeting form, he turned to the Countess, "Linda I apologize. I don't know what's gotten into her."

Ellie ran into her room, slammed the door and flung herself on her bed. Oh, boy she had done it now. Not only did she get in trouble at school, she was rude to a guest and worst of all she told Papa "NO!". She knew she was really going to be in trouble. She figured she better start writing those lines while she could still sit down to write them.

Just about then, Adam entered. He saw Ellie running up the stairs, Pa's face was beet red, and well the Countess was just standing there with an evil smile of her face.

The Countess turned to Pa, "You see Ben, she really needs a woman's touch. Being around all you men has made her brash."

Adam shook his head, "Did she tell you what happened at school?"

Pa shook his head no.

"Well, not to excuse her behavior or what just happened, but she's upset." Adam offered trying to appease Pa's anger.

Pa asked, "What is she upset about? What happened at school?"

Adam looked at the Countess. He wanted to discuss this matter in private. "She heard about your discussion with Mr. Masterson."

Pa raised his eyebrows.

"Oh Adam, you don't have to beat around the bush, I know all about the troubles with the Ponderosa and the bank. I offered your father the money from my vast holdings, but he declined," simpered the Countess.

Pa was momentarily surprised. He hadn't told her about the business with the bank. However, he was really focused on the trouble with Ellie. "Son, what happened?"

Adam quickly related the story of Ellie's encounter with Priscilla, ending with her punishment imposed by Miss Jones and the note Pa needed to sign.

Pa blew out a breath. He was furious. He headed toward the stairs.

Adam laid a hand on his arm, "Pa shouldn't you cool off first?"

"NO!" Pa said angrily as he took off up the stairs. He was angry. Angry at Ellie, angry at the situation, angry at Priscilla, and angry at Mr. Masterson. He pushed the door to Ellie's room open, "Eleanor!" he said in a very low angry voice.

Ellie froze in her chair. She was writing lines fast and furious. She looked down.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Pa said angrily.

"Yes sir," she whispered, looking up.

"I can't hear you. We don't mumble in this family, speak up!" Pa said exasperated.

Ellie looked at him, "Yes sir," she said louder.

"Well, what have you go to say for yourself? I am so disappointed in you. Fighting in school? Really, you are acting like a child, not a young lady of 15. You were exceedingly rude to the Countess, and you had the audacity to tell me "No" and in front of a guest." Pa listed her crimes as he raised a finger for each one.

"I'm sorry, Papa."

"I'm sorry, Papa, that's all you have to say?" demanded Pa.

Ellie swallowed. "Papa, if I told you what happened, would it change what you're going to do? I mean my punishment?"

Pa shook his head no, "I doubt it, young lady."

"Then why do you care?" asked Ellie miserably.

Pa drew in a deep breath. He tried to reign in his temper and soften a bit so he could listen. "I have never punished you without hearing you out first and I'm not going to start now. I want to know where this is all coming from."

"Didn't Adam tell, you?" she asked.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from you."

Ellie sighed, "Priscilla told me she overheard her father saying that we are going to lose the Ponderosa because we don't have any money. I got scared and I lost my temper."

"You lost your temper?" Pa restated the obvious.

"Yes sir," Ellie nodded her head.

"Eleanor, I have told you time and time again that you need to control that temper of yours. It's going to get you in some real trouble someday."

"I know Papa, I'm sorry."

"Well, what about the Countess, you had no call to be so rude and disrespectful." Pa pointed out.

Ellie sighed once more, "I know Papa, I just don't like her."

Pa look surprised, "Why ever not, she hasn't done anything to you."

"I don't know Papa, she makes my skin crawl."

Pa rolled his eyes. "For heaven's sake," he muttered.

Ellie just sat in her chair, her hands in her lap. Papa seemed to have calmed down. Maybe she wouldn't get a spanking after all. She looked at him with those big eyes pleading for mercy.

"Stand up," he commanded.

Ellie stood shaking. He turned her around and gave her one very powerful swat. He turned her toward him, "Finish those lines, you will apologize to the Countess, you will apologize to Miss Jones for your behavior and you are restricted to the house for 2 weeks."

Ellie thought to argue, 2 weeks was a long time and she didn't want to apologize to that Countess.

Pa saw the argument in her eyes, "Any argument young lady and that swat will be first of many and your other punishments still apply. Are we clear?"

Ellie looked at him in surprise. How did he know she was going to object. Well at least he didn't say she had to apologize to Priscilla. "Yes, Papa."

Pa chuckled at the surprised look on her face. "Don't look so surprised, I know you, little girl." With that, Pa left Ellie alone to finish her lines.

Meanwhile, the Countess had gone to her room and Joe and Hoss had come in. The three boys were in the great room.

"We need to figure out why this is happening," said Joe pacing.

Adam looked at his brother, "When did this all start, Joe?"

Joe looked at Hoss, "About the same time the Countess got here."

"You know, I think she is behind all of this. I think she also bought that land next to the Ponderosa." Adam said thoughtfully.

Hoss looked shocked, "Now Adam, how come you'd say something like that? What would she want with the land or the Ponderosa?"

"Oh, I think she wants Pa," said Adam eyeing that portrait of Pa and the Countess.

"How do ya figure?" asked Hoss curiously.

"For some reason, Pa asked her to marry him before Pa met Marie and she turned him down. She must have decided she'd made a mistake. She thinks she can buy him with her money. She was a grand lady in England, now she wants to be a grand lady in America."

Pa went back downstairs to find the Countess gone and the three boys in the living room. "Where's Linda?" he asked.

"She went to her room to rest." Adam said waving his hand toward the stairs.

"Boys, we need to get to the bottom of this," said Pa. "I…"

Adam looked directly at his father, "Pa, I think it's the Countess."

Pa look flabbergasted, "What do you mean?"

Adam quickly explained what he and the boys had been discussing. "Pa don't you think it's odd that the men want cash, but there we are low on cash, and the bank is low on cash because they had to fund the land deal for the sale of the land next to the Ponderosa? I saw her man Montague coming out of the land office, the day we saw the surveyors. I wonder who bought the land. The deeds are public records, so we should be able to find out."

Pa thought for a moment, "Adam, ride into town first thing in the morning and check that deed. You can take Ellie to school and make sure she makes an apology to Miss Jones. If it is Linda, she won't be on this ranch a day more than necessary."

Joe looked up, Ellie had gotten in trouble in school? He wondered what for? "What happened?"

Pa leveled a steely gaze on him, "Never you mind, you just tend to your chores."

Joe looked a little sheepish, "Yes, sir."

The boys headed out to complete their chores and Pa went to his desk to work on ranch business. The Countess glided down the stairs shortly before dinner. "Ben, dear, are you sure I can't convince you to let me lend you the money you need. I have plenty."

Pa sighed, he was really tired of dealing with this woman. He knew that borrowing money was with strings attached. He had no interest in those strings. All those years ago when he had asked her to marry him, he had been young and foolish. He didn't really love her, he just wanted a mother for his boys. He was so blessed that she'd said no and that he met Marie. He wasn't sure how he got so lucky as to have 3 wonderful wives, each of whom he loved dearly.

"No. Linda, the board of the directors at the bank is meeting and I will know tomorrow afternoon about a loan. It's very short-term. As soon as the timber contract is complete, everything will be fine."

Hop Sing appeared, "Mr. Cartwright, dinner is 10 minutes."

Pa looked at the Countess, "I best go get Ellie, the boys will be in shortly."

"Oh, I would be happy to get Ellie for you," offered the Countess.

Pa shook his head no. "I'll get her, I want to check on the progress of her homework," he said heading up the stairs. As he started up the stairs, the boys entered the house. Pa looked at them, "Go wash up boys, dinner's almost ready."

Joe showed Pa his hands grinning, "I'm clean Pa, look."

Pa rolled his eyes, "Joseph, go wash your hands."

Joe laughed, "Yes sir."

Pa stopped in front of Ellie's door. He knocked, but there was no answer. He called her name, "Eleanor?" He still got no response. He pushed her door open to see her lying on her bed instead of writing her lines. He looked over at her desk and saw that many lines had been written. He walked over to the side of her bed and touched her arm. "Ellie?" She didn't respond. He supposed that she couldn't hear him. He started to say her name louder, but he noticed that she was pale. He reached up to touch her head, she was a little warm. He palmed her face and she started to stir.

"Papa?" she questioned, "I finished my lines and my head was hurting, so I just lied down for a minute."

"How's your head now?" asked Pa with concern.

Ellie sat up for a moment. "It still hurts, may I be excused from dinner?"

Pa thought about it for a moment. "Is this about that apology to Linda?"

Ellie looked surprised, she had forgotten about that, but this would be a grand excuse to delay that damn apology until tomorrow. "No sir, I just don't feel well."

Pa nodded his head. "I'll have Hop Sing bring you something in a little while. But you will make that apology tomorrow. Understood?"

Ellie nodded her head, "Yes sir."

With that Pa palmed her face again and kissed her head. He wasn't too concerned, she was just a bit warm. Resting wouldn't hurt, she would probably be right as rain tomorrow.

Ellie breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have to deal with that stupid Countess for an entire evening and with any luck she wouldn't have to apologize to the Countess because Papa would forget. She hoped Adam would come read with her before bed time. But she was awfully tired and her head still hurt. Ellie drifted back off into a restless sleep.

Pa returned to the great room as everyone was sitting down for dinner. He pointedly looked at Joe, "Joseph, did you wash your hands?"

Adam and Hoss smirked. Sometimes, Joe still acted like a little boy even though he was 20 and Pa sometimes treated Joe like he was still 5.

"Yes sir," said Joe slightly embarrassed.

"Where's Ellie?" asked Joe to deflect the attention away from himself.

"She's not feeling well." Pa said shaking out his napkin and putting in his lap.

"What's wrong?" all three boys asked at once.

Pa chuckled. Those boys surely did love their little sister. 'She's fine boys. She was a little warm, so I told her she could stay in her room and that Hop Sing could bring her something later."

The Countess smiled at the family. She would work her way into this family some way, some how.

The group finished dinner and retired to the great room. The clock struck 7:30. "I'm going to go check on Ellie," said Joe.

"Don't disturb her if she's asleep Joseph," warned Pa.

"No, I won't." promised Joe as he headed toward the stairs.

Joe didn't even knock, he just opened the door. "Sissy?" he asked.

Ellie was lying on her bed, but was awake. "Heh, Joe."

"You, ok?" asked Joe concerned.

"Yeah, I think this whole thing with the ranch is making me nervous, giving me a headache." Ellie replied.

"Oh, so you know?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, I know. I got into a fight with Miss Prissy over it." Ellie said.

Joe's eyebrows went up. "What happened?"

Ellie related the whole story to Joe. Joe whistled, "Pa didn't give you a spanking? You have to be the luckiest girl alive. He would have nailed my hide to the barn door."

Ellie grinned, "No, he didn't and best of all I bested Priscilla, ruined her dress, and Papa didn't make me promise to apologize to her and I got out of apologizing to that damn woman down stairs."

Joe laughed, "I agree with you, but you better not let Pa hear you gloating about all that or you're really gonna be in for it."

Ellie nodded, "Aw, Joe. You know I won't. I wouldn't even tell, Adam. He'd be just as mad."

Just then her door opened, "You wouldn't tell me what?" demanded Adam.

"Um," Ellie started to say something, but she couldn't think up anything that sounded good.

"Never mind," said Adam shaking his head. "Do you want to read?"

"Do you mind reading tonight?" she asked. "My head still kind of hurts."

Concerned Adam walked over to Ellie and put his hand on her forehead. "You're still a little warm. Maybe I should have Hop Sing bring you some tea."

Ellie wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, that stuff is horrible, please don't," she pleaded.

Adam laughed, "Ok, but if it gets worse you let me or Pa know."

"I will, I promise," Ellie said crossing her heart.

Adam sat down in the chair next to Ellie's bed with their current book. Joe went back down stairs to play checkers with Hoss. By the end of the evening, everyone was just tired and headed for their own beds.

The next morning, Ellie was feeling much better. She came down stairs to find her Papa and her brothers at the breakfast table. "How are you feeling?" Pa asked.

"Just fine, Papa," Ellie smiled.

"Ok, don't forget you have an apology to make to Miss Jones this morning and one to the Countess when you get home," he reminded her.

Well darn, there went her good morning. "Yes sir. Oh, I almost forgot. Miss Jones gave me a note for you to sign," she said handing him the note.

Pa got up went to his desk to sign the note and handed it back to her. "Here you go and I don't want to have to sign any more of these notes, ever again. Do, I make myself clear?"

Ellie gulped, "Yes sir, perfectly clear."

Adam stood up. "Come on Ellie, I'll take you to school. I have business in town."

Ellie nodded, asked permission to be excused and headed out to the barn to saddle Mariah.

As Adam and Ellie approached the school yard, he turned to Ellie. "Do I need to come in and make sure you apologize to Miss Jones?"

She just looked at him. That would be even more embarrassing than having to apologize to her teacher, to have to do it with her big brother standing over her like she was 5 years old. "No, I'm perfectly capable of apologizing without you standing there like I was 5."

Adam wagged a finger at her, "Don't get sassy with me little girl."

Ellie sighed, "I'm sorry Adam. I promise to go apologize right this minute. Ok?"

Adam nodded. He watched his little sister walk toward the school house and stop Miss Jones before she rang the school bell. Satisfied, he turned his horse toward the land office to learn who had purchased the land next to the Ponderosa.

Ellie approached Miss Jones. "Miss Jones, I have the note signed by my father and I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday." Ellie said handing the note and her lines to Miss Jones.

"Apology accepted Eleanor," said Miss Jones accepting the papers from Ellie. "You know dear, you need to learn to control that temper of yours."

"Yes ma'am, I know," replied Ellie. Everyone in the world was constantly reminding her that she needed to watch her temper. She silently wondered if that would ever happen.

Meanwhile Adam went to the land office. When the office clerk finally gave his the deed to read, Adam discovered it was The Chadwick Royal Land Company. Wasn't the Countess' real name Lady Chadwick? Just as he suspected, she was behind this whole thing. As he was walking out of the land office, a young man stopped him on the street. It was Eli, Mr. Masterson's bank teller.

"Mr. Cartwright?" asked Eli waving a letter in his hand.

"Hi Eli, what can I do for you?" asked Adam.

"I got a letter from Mr. Masterson for your Pa," said Eli waving the letter in his hand. "I was about ready to ride out to your place, when I saw you in town. I thought I'd save myself a trip."

Adam accepted the letter. "I'll give it to him," he promised.

Adam headed for the Ponderosa to tell his father what he found. As he arrived home, he met Pa in the house. "Pa, Pa, the Countess is behind this whole thing. She bought that land. The land was a cash deal, which made the bank low on cash, which caused them not to have enough cash to loan us for the next couple of weeks."

"Are you sure son, that's quite a serious accusation."

"Pa, the Chadwick Royal Land Company bought the land. Isn't that the Countess, Linda Chadwick."

Pa nodded. "Why the scheming she devil. She was trying to force me into a position to marry her, so I could have access to her money. I'm not going to marry her, but I'm still not sure what we are going to do about the money."

Adam suddenly remembered the letter, "Oh Pa, Mr. Masterson wanted you to have this letter." Adam said as he handed Pa the letter.

Pa quickly opened the letter, he smiled a huge smile, "Adam, this is wonderful news, the bank board is going to lend me money out their own personal cash to get us through this."

Adam breathes a sigh of relief. "Pa, where is the elusive Lady Chadwick, anyway?"

Pa looked up from the letter, "The she devil is in town with her man Montague. We will address this with her when she gets back. In the meantime, you ride to the lumber camp and let the men know that they will have their pay in cash. I will ride out to the mines at let them know."

"Pa, someone has to get Ellie from school this afternoon." Adam reminded him.

"Oh son, I already took care of it. Hoss is going to go pick her up. Joseph is up on the Truckee rounding up strays."

With that, each man headed for his assigned task. Both were so relieved. Pa had known that they would be stretched thin for this month. He vowed never ever to be in this position again. He needed to keep enough cash reserves in case the bank ever had a situation like this, again.

Hoss looked in the sky. It seemed to be about time to go get Ellie. He stopped his fence mending, mounted his horse and headed for town. He passed the Countess and her man Montague on the way into town. He just waved.

"Heh princess, " greeted Hoss as he arrived in the school yard.

Ellie was standing with Mary Beth. They were discussing how they were going to present their project of 100 years of Fashions. "Heh, Hoss."

"Come on honey, I got me a mountain of chores still left."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Hoss, just a minute Mary Beth and I are trying to finalize the details of our project."

Hoss glared at her, "Well do it later, I told ya, we gotta get home."

Ellie glared back and looked at Mary Beth, "Are your brothers this annoying?"

Mary Beth laughed, "You know it. Bye Ellie."

Ellie tossed her long hair back, glared at her brother again and headed for the stable to get Mariah.

Hoss just chucked, that girl can be a trial sometimes.

Hoss and Ellie had a great ride home. By the time they got home, Hoss had put Ellie in a good mood. They both entered the house to Pa telling off the Countess. Hoss was shocked and a great big smile spread over Ellie's face, she was enjoying it immensely.

Pa was saying, "So Linda, I know it was you. I know this was some elaborate scheme to get me to ask you to marry you. You are a she devil, the most conniving witch I have ever met…"

Ellie's eyes grew wide, she had never ever heard her father talk to anyone that way.

The best part of all, Pa told that woman to get off his ranch and never come back. Well the real best part for Ellie, she didn't even have to apologize to that woman.

What a great day!


End file.
